Faroles
by Dlaymei
Summary: Lovino sabe que pierde su cabeza, pero probablemente es eso lo que desea. Leve spamano aparición de Alucination!England


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** Posibles groserías que saldrán de vuestras bocas al terminar de leer.

* * *

Su destino era aquel edificio, maltrecho, a punto de caerse, decorado de telarañas empolvadas, libres de vida alguna.

Lovino apretó los puños y los labios. Una suave brisa, fría y tímida, movió sus cabellos, causándole incomodidades en aquel rulo que sobresalía entre castaños pelos lisos.

La locura se hallaba en cualquier parte, en cualquier rincón, oculta en las sombras, era aquel brillo en miradas ajenas, aquel susurro del viento en sus oídos, que traía voces del pasado que fueron perdidas del recuerdo.

Aquellas visitas inoportunas de aquella niña traviesa que le gustaba esconder su cordura como si fuera un juego, habían comenzado después de la lluvia. Una tarde nublada, vientos crueles azotando las copas de los arboles. El clima, el cielo, no querían que aquel entierro fuera realizado, porque las sonrisas del muchacho de ojos verdes serían olvidadas dentro de ese cajón bajo tierra.

Los tomates que tantos significados diferentes tenían para Lovino se fueron pudriendo, abandonándolo. El hambre no fue más que un recuerdo, el sol su enemigo, solo el encierro en su habitación, donde se sumía en su autocompasión, podía hacerle sentir cómodo consigo mismo.

Aunque no hubiera sido su culpa. El SIDA debería ser el eterno y odiado enemigo.

Porque el destino y la vida son crueles, te brindan como regalos efimeros que debes apreciar mientras están en tus manos, a aquellos momentos donde el estomago parece castigado por una risa incontenible, y un brazo rodea tu cuello, en señal de infinita complicidad.

Y como el fuego de una fogata, luego de un campamento, se apagan y se olvidan en medio de la espesura del bosque que es el tiempo.

Y los sueños habían empezado, con voces leves que acompañaban el silencio mientras se mantenía consciente. Durante las noches se veía a sí mismo entrando en una construcción abandonada.

Su mano era aferrada fuertemente por el guía invisible, que le llevaba a aquel camino sin final ni regreso, cuya oferta era sumamente tentadora.

Un viaje a la tierra de cielos nublados, por los estudios que él quería abandonar, fue lo que le trajo a aquí.

Feliciano se había quedado atrás, entre risas despreocupadas junto a aquel alemán desagradable.

Feliciano no llegó a querer a Antonio tanto como él.

Y aquí se hallaba, su pesadilla materializaba, en la cual se perdía dentro de esos pasillos sucios. Lovino tragó saliva sonoramente, antes de dar cualquier paso. Su piel picó por el polvo que flotaba en el aire, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, privándole de la luz blanca y opaca.

Una melodía poco concisa, que venía de todos lados y ninguna parte, resonaba en las paredes. Miedo por la incertidumbre, lo desconocido, el mismo pánico de hace años en su infancia cuando veía la puerta abierta de una habitación oscura. Se dejo encaminar por el suave sonido sin comienzo.

Lovino nunca sospechó que provenía de dentro de su cabeza.

Su ceño fruncido y su paso firme pretendían delatar una valentía que en esos momentos no poseía. Pero su sombra alargada se veía trémula. La melodía tomo forma, haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte. Lovino se sintió embelesado por aquella pieza magnifica que sus oídos poco experimentados oían. El sonido constante de una tubería goteando se hallaba cerca, pero en vez de arruinar tan dulce y engañoso arrullo, le daba un ritmo exquisito.

El temor se había esfumado. Lovino corría en busca de la fuente.

Las gotas de agua se hacían gruesas, y pareciera que cada vez fueran más tuberías rotas. Los charcos crecían de tamaño. Las suelas de Lovino se mojaban y el agua salpicaba sus pantalones.

La luz mortecina de las polvorientas ventanas fue opacándose, dejando a las sombras abrazar posesivamente el antro. Y fueron apareciendo otras luces más potentes en el aire, revelando faroles antiguos sobre el agua que hasta los tobillos de Lovino llegaba. Y allí, en medio de todo, se hallaba un joven tocando el chelo.

Lovino paró su carrera, cautelosamente paseó su mirada por el rostro del joven de elegantes ropas y talento sobrenatural para crear música. Los parpados fueron abiertos, revelando unos ojos esmeraldas. Una sonrisa irreal se posó en los labios del desconocido. Se levantó lentamente y dejó su instrumento a un lado de la silla. Camino en dirección a Lovino, sin salpicar el agua, deslizándose elegante sobre ella.

Lovino quiso interrogar, pero un dedo índice en los labios del contrario, pidiendo silencio, le hicieron callar y fruncir el seño en desacuerdo.

-Bienvenido seas. Vuestra presencia nos es agradable, debido a que hombres de delantales blancos nos quitan a la mayoría de nuestros visitantes. Lovino Vargas es como os llamáis, y a Arthur Kirkland es al nombre que yo respondo. – dijo, con una mano presentando el lugar negro como una noche sin estrellas y falta de luna.-Os daremos la opción de la huida, y os rogamos vuestra estadía.

Arthur una mano le tendió, modales arrogantes, parecía forzado a actuar amable. Lovino se hallaba extasiado y asustado.

¿Para qué volver atrás si después de tanto allí había llegado?

Y con un apretón de manos fue aceptada la oferta.

Los ojos del muchacho de ojos verdes y sonrisas eternas brillaron ante Lovino una vez más, confundido de su verdadera ubicación entre cuatro paredes acolchonadas.

A veces solía escuchar la voz dulce de Feliciano susurrar buenas noticias, el aire que ya no era cruel se las traía. Ahora la luz del sol se veía verde a través de las hojas de los tomates del huerto que jamás se podrían, y Antonio le tomaba de la mano ignorando sus quejas falsas.

* * *

Sinceramente, no me gustó como quedo esta cosa, pero tenía ganas de subir algo, so…

Estoy intentando mejorar en la escritura, así que esto es como una prueba, todo gracias a que mi profesora de lenguaje, que le gusta que escriba cosas sin sentido.


End file.
